A very chocolaty, yummy, mouthwatering bomb
by Velocity-gurl
Summary: I wrote this for Easter but forgot to post... All reviews welcomed.


**A very chocolaty, yummy, mouth-watering bomb**

_I decided to do another sisterly moment. This one was for Easter ! Chocolate eggs for every one !_

**No brownies were harmed in the making of this fic**

* * *

Piper tweaked the bow just slightly, so it sat perfectly round the huge chocolate egg she had finally stopped decorating. Chocolate eggs covered the kitchen, delicately iced with the names of her loved ones. Her hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail, wisps of hair framing her face.

Prue wasn't even looking where she was going she just followed her nose blindly. The aroma of baking and melted chocolates caressed her taste buds, dragging her to the kitchen. It was covered in Easter goodies. Eggs of all sizes littered the worktop, triple chocolate brownies lay cooling on the side, mixing bowls were dotted round the kitchen, streaks of flour and coco powder covered every available surface.

"Mmmmm, looks like a bomb went off in here Piper. A very chocolaty, yummy, mouth-watering bomb." Prue edged nearer to the brownies. Her eyes glinting mischievously. Piper watched her every movement, coffee eyes narrowed suspicion.

"Prue…" Piper warned sweetly, with just an undercurrent of danger. Prue just smiled innocently and moved away from the brownies slowly. When Piper turned her back, she glanced at them with longing. 'Just one…'  
She squinted her eyes at the brownies and a piece floated through the air towards her.

She licked her lips, awaiting her scrumptious treat. It froze in mid air, a cruel 15cm from her mouth. She looked at Piper guiltily, pleading with her eyes. Piper simply walked over, glared at Prue, plucked it from the air and popped it in her own mouth. Prue just stood there shocked. Piper was almost choking on the brownie, unable to contain her evil laughter.  
When Piper had finally swallowed the brownie, she licked her lips savouring the taste. Watching in delight as Prue's face contorted in agony.

"Pure heaven." Piper commented, her face spilt into an evil grin, Prue still stood there shocked. Her brownie had been taken away and eaten in front of her. She had watched as it was plucked from within her grasp and consumed by Piper. Her mind was unable to function, that beautiful brownie, so full of chocolate, so capable of giving her a sugar rush had been cruelly taken away by the evil that was Piper.

"You're just evil ! How could you do that to an innocent brownie? " Prue asked, turning to face Piper. Her voice quivering.

"It's all part of my master plan to break the strongest of the charmed ones, so she'll give me her new dress." Piper quipped, moving round the kitchen… out of Prue's reach.

"You'll regret that." Prue charged towards Piper, who yelped and dodged out of the way. Prue began to poke Piper in the stomach, chasing her round the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhhh !" Piper managed to duck out of Prue's reach and grabbed a handful of flour.  
"Beware, I'm charmed and dangerous !" She waved her fist threateningly, flour trickling out the sides.

Prue stood opposite her, and raised her coco covered fist, matching Piper's pose.

"I'm packing serious firepower here Piper, one blast of this and you're showering for hours." They stood facing each other at a standoff. Minutes trickled by. The timer on the oven began to trill, crying out to Piper. Piper's eyes slid to the oven, then back to Prue.

"Don't move" Prue growled, she raised her hand higher ready to fire.

"But, I've got buns in the oven !" Piper cried desperately, turning towards the oven.

"Careful Piper." Prue stepped forward, a slight smirk on her face. Piper had eaten her brownie and now it was payback.

Piper looked Prue in the eye and dived for the oven. She managed to turn it off as the coco powder exploded into a huge cloud behind her. It settled over her, turning her into a spluttering statue of coco. Prue could hardly suppress her giggles. She didn't even see Piper chuck the contents of the flour bag at her. Prue shrieked as the white cloud surrounded her. When the dust settled Prue looked like a ghost, her blue eyes staring out accusingly.

Piper placed the buns on side with a flourish, threw off her oven mitt and walked past Prue, proudly, leaving a trail of chocolate dust after her. As Prue wiped the flour from her clothes, realisation dawned on her.

"Piper ! Noooooooo ! Not the shower !" Prue sprinted out to the stairs just in time to hear the bathroom door slam shut, and Piper's evil laugh fade.

Prue traced her powdery footprints back to the kitchen where she looked around glumly. She flapped her arms and miniature hurricanes of flour formed. As the dust parted, it revealed the tray of brownies. Just waiting to be eaten. Prue moved forward stealthily, she grabbed the tray and headed up the stairs to her room. 'I feel like I should be cackling' she mused as she passed the bathroom door. Spidery traces of coco powder still visible. She shrugged and bit into one of the brownies, sinfully delightful. As she heard the running water from the shower she couldn't resist, annoying Piper.

"Piper ! These are excellent brownies…" She called out in a singsong voice, stopping just long enough to hear Piper gasp and start yelling. Prue just waltzed down the landing to her bedroom, cackling slightly as she closed the door with her powers.


End file.
